I'm Not Losing You
by KaireanAlbarea
Summary: AU, Post-Owari no Seraph S2, One-shot, Shounen Ai Mikaela and Yuuichiro decided to be true to their feelings.
**PLEASE READ!**

 _**AU, Post Owari no Seraph Season 2_

 _** Boys Love / Shounen Ai / Yaoi_

 _**Don't like, Don't read_

 _**Please R & R!_

* * *

"Mika, have you seen the milk?" I asked my adopted brother as I opened the fridge, looking for something to eat for breakfast. My blond friend peeked from the living room and replied, "We don't have any milk anymore… I need to buy groceries later."

"Oh… Okay." I closed the fridge door and went to where Mika was. He was munching on toasted bread as he watched some show on the television. "Yuu-chan, you want some?" He looked at me expectedly, handing the plate he was holding on my face. "Uh… N-no… it's fine, Mika. I'm not that hungry."

I sat down beside him while he turned his attention back to the show. "Yuu-chan…"

I was taken aback when I heard Mika's voice. He was staring at me with his azure eyes, his blond hair shining due to the lighting. "Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something…."

"Hmmm…?"

"Do you like… that Hiiragi girl?" Mika's voice was hesitant but he tried to complete his sentence without stuttering.

"You mean Shinoa? Of course I like her! She's my friend!" I answered Mika with a smile. He then bowed his head and started to talk again. "No, I mean… do you like her as a… woman?"

"Oh… you mean romantically…"

Mika silently nodded as he looked at me with worried eyes. "Do you plan to ask her out soon?"

"Eh? Don't be silly, Mika! I'm not thinking about relationships at the moment. True, we're close… but I'm not into dating right now. I want to think about my job right now. Well, how about you? Aren't you close with that vampire noble? What was her name again…?"

I put my index finger on my chin as I tried to remember the pink haired girl's name. "Oh right! Her name was Krul, right?"

I grinned at how I remembered her name despite my forgetfulness. I had my right hand formed into a fist as it rested on my left hand. Mika was still quiet and did not move an inch. He slid towards me and I felt his skin touching mine. "You're so warm… Yuu-chan…"

"Haha! You're just cold…" I laughed at Mika's remark but suddenly changed my expression when I realized that he was serious. "Uhm… Mika?"

"It's nothing… sorry." He stood up and left me alone without turning his back. I felt sad, but at the same time confused because, honestly, I don't know what I did wrong. In a way, we're both too attached to each other because we grew up together but sometimes, Mika's just too sensitive. I really didn't know what was happening so I just let him have some time alone.

I decided to go out for a while so I shouted from the living room, telling Mika that I'll be going out for a bit. I didn't wait for a reply and just locked the door.

As I walked around town, I saw my friends by the entrance of a fast food chain. I ran towards them with as I smiled and called out to them. " Shinoa! Yoichi! Kimizuki! Mitsuba!"

I slowed down when I was a few feet from them as they greeted me like usual. "Yuu-kun~" Shinoa called out my name first as the others followed suit. "What brings you here? We thought you didn't want to get out of your house today…" Yoichi was the one who asked but it was obvious that they wanted to ask me themselves. "Huh? Well, something came up with Mika…"

"Mikaela-san? You should talk to him if there's something going on." Shinoa thought and blurted out to her friends.

"Yeah…" Yoichi said as he and Kimizuki nodded. "What they said." added Mitsuba.

"The thing is, I don't know why he was acting strange… maybe it was something I said?"

"Why do you sound like you're expecting us to answer that for you? You really are an idiot…"

Shinoa teased me as I groaned and sighed deep. "Maybe I should just go home…"

"I know! Why don't you buy him something?" Yoichi suggested, pointing at a pastry shop.

"Sweets? I'm not sure… "

"What does he like?" asked Kimizuki asked without batting an eye.

"Curry…" I answered with no hesitation. Shinoa put her arm around me and said, "Why don't you hang out with us? Even for a bit?"

"But…"

"If you want to give time to Mika-san, then give time for yourself too…"

I slowly nodded at Shinoa's offer and hung out with my friends. We did all sorts of things, like going to the arcade, visiting shops and just simply hanging out. When it was time for everyone to go, I decided to bid them good bye first.

"I guess I better go…" I waved at them as I walked towards the curry house. As I was nearing the shop, I thought real hard on what type of curry dish Mika will like. I stopped for a second and thought hard, but all I could worry about was Mika's lack of appreciation to other foods. "Now that they mentioned it… When Mika eats… he doesn't look as happy as when he eats curry… is it because it was what we always ate before…?" Before I could finish my thought, I suddenly remembered that our family, the people who were with us years ago, died during a war in this city. Ever since that day, Mika and I tried to protect each other since we were afraid to be separated.

"Simple curry rice it is…" I finally made a decision and bought two servings for the both of us. Walking through the streets reminded me of the days when everything was peaceful. At least it was peaceful enough that we wouldn't worry about going outside during the night.

I turned the knob of the door and made Mika know that I was already home. I heard loud footsteps coming from the deep part of our small apartment. Mika ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Yuu-chan…"

"Mika…"

I hugged him back noticed that his eyes were wet with tears. "Mika? Why are you crying?"

He didn't give a single reply. All he did was look at me with such a worried face. I didn't pry any deeper since I think I knew why he cried. I can't call him a crybaby… because I am one too.

The two of us ate our dinner quietly without anything to interrupt us. It was rather quiet for the whole evening and even when I'd let him know that I'll be taking a shower, he wouldn't say a word. After a while, we both finished cleaning up and it was time to go to sleep.

We both slept on the same room with two separate beds. I was on the bed near the door. I lied down, covered myself with my blanket and started to think about what happened this morning. _"Was it really something I said? Is it something I forgot? It's not his or my birthday…"_ I thought to myself so that Mika won't hear me.

I felt a presence standing by my bed. _"Mika…?"_ I slowly lowered my blanket so I can see the figure beside me. I saw Mika standing still and suddenly jumped on my bed.

"M-m-m-mika…! What are you doing?" Obviously flustered, I tried to remain a few inches away from him. "Mika…?" When he didn't answer, I called out to him, regaining my composure.

"Yuu-chan… Do you…?"

I waited for him to finish but it seemed like he wasn't planning to. Mika then pinned me down on the bed. "Mika? What are you…?"

Before I could even say another word, he started to kiss me. His warmth pink lips joined with mine as I felt the emotion he had been keeping all this time.

Surprisingly, I didn't push him away. I let him do what he wants with me. I wasn't expecting that I'll let him.

"Yuu-chan… I love you…" He whispered into my ear and started to strip me off my clothes. He started with my top shirt and gave my fair skin some butterfly kisses. "That tickles, Mika…" I calmly told him, but he just gave out a small smile and continued unbuttoning my pants.

"Yuu-chan… You won't get angry?"

"Hmm… I'm letting you do it now… so…" I blushed real hard, looking at him.

"Do you love me too… Yuu-chan…."

When he asked that question, I gave out an answer I wasn't expecting to say. Especially not in the same manner as a guy confessing to the girl he likes. How long has it been? Did I really treat Mika as a love interest? Can I really admit that I'm gay? Maybe it was about time that I be true to myself. It's not that I'm not interested in falling in love. It's just that, I think I didn't want to hear that Krul and Mika started going out. Hell, I know I'll be jealous. Is that the reason why Mika got upset this morning? Well, maybe what I am about to say will change his mood.

"I love you too… Mikaela…very much…"

…and the both of us continued quenching our thirst for each other… passionately.

 _fin_

* * *

Cliffhanger intended.


End file.
